1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a hook mechanism applicable to the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an information processing apparatus which can be carried suitably, an apparatus is known which includes a first member (for example, a cover having a display unit), a second member (for example, an apparatus body having a keyboard unit), and a connection member for connecting the first and second members to each other. A condition wherein the first member is closed with respect to the second member is suitable for protection of the keyboard unit and the display unit when the apparatus is carried, but another condition wherein the first member is open with respect to the second member is suitable for use of the apparatus using the keyboard unit and/or the display unit.
As a conventional simple hook mechanism which can be applied to such an apparatus as described above, a hook mechanism is known wherein a displaceable hook member is provided on one of the first and second members while a hole for being engaged by the hook member is formed in the other of the first and second members. Since the hook member is engaged, in a condition wherein the first member is closed with respect to the second member, with the hole to keep the closed condition, transportation of the apparatus is facilitated. On the other hand, if the engagement of the hook member with the hole is cancelled, then the first member can be opened with respect to the second member.
In recent years, an information processing apparatus with which a stylus (stylus pen) can be used to effect an inputting operation has been put into practical use. In the apparatus, a transparent touch panel is provided on the surface of a display unit (or a LCD) such that the stylus is touched at an end thereof with the touch panel to effect inputting or assist inputting by a keyboard. And, there is another type of touch panel which uses an electromagnetic induction digitizer detecting magnetic from the stylus pen. This electromagnetic induction digitizer is located under the LCD, the stylus pen generates magnetic when the stylus touches the LCD, and the electromagnetic induction digitizer detects this magnetic to point or input to the display thereby.
When only the stylus is used to perform an inputting operation, if the first member having the display unit is open with respect to the second member, then the inputting operation cannot sometimes be performed readily. Therefore, it is convenient if, where the first member has a first face and a second face and the display unit is provided on the first face, a first condition wherein the first face opposes the second member and a second condition wherein the second face opposes the second member are available. Thus, since the first member is closed with respect to the second member in both of the first and second conditions and, in the second condition, the display unit is directed outwardly of the apparatus, an inputting operation using the touch panel and the stylus can be performed readily.
In order to obtain the first and second conditions, a connection member for connecting the first and second members to each other may be improved. The improved connection member includes two axes extending in parallel to each other for individually supporting the first member for pivotal motion or two axes extending perpendicularly to each other for individually supporting the first member for pivotal motion.
If such an improved connection member as just described and a conventional simple hook mechanism described above are combined, then since the hook mechanism can keep the closed condition only in one of the first and second conditions, the operability is deteriorated in that an inputting operation using the stylus cannot be performed readily and so forth.
While this problem can be eliminated if two conventional simple hook mechanisms are used, this complicates the construction.